


dear dream,

by jaedori



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Dreams and Nightmares, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Visions, mentioned past dowoo!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaedori/pseuds/jaedori
Summary: taeyong was trying to save jaehyun, only to find out he's the one drowning.--





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong saw it. 
> 
> this time it is his body floating at the surface of some ocean or some swimming pool. he does not know. not that he wants to know. he can't see the whole picture. which is odd. but whatever, it is odd enough seeing his death. much alone this. 
> 
> this time it wasn't just a single body. it is him and another guy drowning together.

 

01

  
It was _weird_.

The feeling bubbling in his chest at the very moment. There was heavy tension, greedily fighting its way to be released. There was excruciating pain tearing his lonely sad heart in a sadistic manner, killing his sanity—slowly, heartlessly and painfully all at once. He got up. Brushed his messy hair in an upward manner. Like a good for nothing experimental robot they follow at first but went their own ways after a few seconds. He sighed. Shaking his head. Hair strands falling in every direction. Like a child running away from the stash of scary movie plots. Like a runaway thief getting caught by the tired unsympathetic cashier of some convenience store. Clumsily, he tore his gaze away from the white boring ceiling of his equally boring bedroom.

With one last hard grip on his hair. He closed his eyes. It was dark, darker than the ugly bag under his beautiful eyes. But closing his eyes after a long day is his favourite thing to do. Because he is a lost child whenever the harsh reality suddenly visits him after having his ugly dreams continuously play with his wrecked sanity.

His knuckles are white. His lips paler than a white sheet of paper. Blank canvas it is. His eyes swollen from the unceasing flow of never-ending tears. His lips chapped and mouth dry from the countless need for replenishing water in his system. But he did not do anything. For he is a lost child.

Stop. He whispered. Over and over again. As if that'll save him from his complicated life. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop Repeating like a mantra. A mantra. A prayer. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop Stop. Stop. Stop A prayer that was never heard.

As usual, it took him more than an hour before he finally calmed down. It's always like this. Minutes and even hours of building up a facade just so he can fool himself that he is alright. That everything will be okay. Maybe he is a really a child inside a lanky twenty-three-year-old body. Because no adult would fool himself. Because no adult would do nothing. Because no adult is this helpless.

He looked at his bedside clock. Maybe it happened already. If his guess is right. One life is gone by now. The tears are knocking by the corner of his eyes again ready to act and ruin the peaceful demeanor he had just tried to fake. He counted. A habit he picked up from his younger brother. One. Two. Three. Four. Five--

_The night was gone._

_But the vision stayed._

\---

  
"Hyung?" Taeyong groggily got up, looked for the source of the voice. There, Minhyung stands. With his black hair disheveled as if he shared the same horrible dream from last night with his older brother. There is something in the younger’s voice. Something that sends an infinite ruthless shiver to Taeyong's cold brown eyes. It's scary but he should know better. No, scratch that he definitely knows better. Removing any kind of remaining fear and uncertain chill in his doe eyes, he sighed.

It wasn't just distress and anxieties, there is also an underlying dishonest jealousy emitted in the deepest pit of Taeyong's mind. Minhyung is lucky. Not the luckiest. But definitely luckier than him, only seeing a few lesser gruesome images. Everything about his younger brother is much much better than Taeyong's. While his younger brother's dreams are about life, birth and beginnings. His is a very different story. A story he never wished to even come across with. But he doesn’t really have a choice. Not like fate is that virtuous enough to give him a choice.

Taeyong hummed and patted the area beside him. Signalling his brother to come sit beside him. Offering a comfort he knows he can never give. There is something in Minhyung's eyes that says he isn't disturbing his sleep for a petty reason. "What's wrong, Mark?" He asked the younger. Mark. The younger's English name. Minhyung told him to call him Mark, not because the younger hates his Korean name. But Minhyung won't be able to differentiate reality with dream if he's called with the same name. Minhyung. At least he has some sort of a distinction too. Unlucky Taeyong doesn’t have any.

"Mark?" Taeyong called again. Mark blinked, contemplation clearly evident in his eyes. Looking everywhere else but his brother while taking slow slow slow stride to reach his destination. Gently he spoke. "Jeno's noona. She got into an accident and... and..."

Taeyong nodded, absurd. How could he acknowledge death that easy? "Sssh." He hushed his brother. Trying to get the long message of comfort across. As if that can help the both of them accept the news easier. "Minhyung."

"Don't call me that."

"No, I'm gonna call you Minhyung because this is a dream. Mark, everything is okay. Come here." He enveloped his younger brother in a tight hug. Trying his best to console their shattered sanity and reassure his brother that everything is going to be fine. Even though he knows it won’t. It was warm but still not warm enough to melt the heaviest metal of pain in Taeyong's heart. "Minhyung, it is not our fault okay? It might be mine. But definitely not yours."

"Taeyong hyung..."

"Sshhh. Jeno's probably grieving a lot right now, go to your friend. No need to tell me the details. I already know. I told you right? You don't have to tell me things about death anymore."

"When did you see it?" Mark asked, removing his grasp from his brother's embrace. Taeyong looked at the white ceiling once again.

"Last night. A few hours ago. Probably just a minute before her car crashed with a truck. I don't know. I wanted to call Jeno and tell him about it. But you know I can't do that."

Mark nodded. Then in a moment, the younger started looking at him with concern clearly written on his face. "Are you okay?" _You look terrified._ He wanted to add. He grabbed his brother's hand. Intertwined it with his. "Are you all right?" The younger asked again. His eyes turned to look at the same white ceiling his brother is busy looking at. As if, the object can give the two of them the answers they've been looking for since forever. Too bad, letters won’t ever be displayed at the said area.

"Yeah." Taeyong squeezed Minhyung's hands. He closed his eyes. Concealing any emotion in there. "Jeno deserves to hear that question more. Go and visit your friend. I think he needs a shoulder right now." Taeyong added as if he himself isn't looking for a shoulder to lean on. It was devastating. Not being able to save anyone. Not being able to do anything in spite of the ability given to him. Not being to stop ugly impending tomorrows of other poor people. Not being able to save himself.

\--

"Did you dream about it?"

Taeyong looked puzzled. "Did you see my sister's death?" The older avoided Jeno's gaze. Jeno's actually pretty calm. But there is something in his eyes that makes Taeyong's inside chill. Cold. Jeno's stare. It wasn't like Mark’s warm gaze from a few nights ago.

It was foreign seeing the younger without his usual goofy eye smile. But how could he display his usual pretty smile when a tragedy just played in his life. Taeyong and Jeno both know better. "Did you--" The latter tried to ask the question again but was stopped when Taeyong nodded.

"Yes." He tried not to add emotion because he knows Jeno does not need to hear it. The crippling wave and the careful hush of confusion. The lost prayer.

"Then why did you not tell me?!" The younger shouted. Everyone halted their doings after that. Mark and everybody turned to look at the two of them but no one seemed to make a move for a minute. Afraid to destroy the probable impending danger lurking in the form of Lee Jeno.

They were at the funeral. People only dropped curious glances but Minhyung decided to stand up and approach his friend and his brother. He whispered a low ‘I’ll talk to you in a minute’ with Donghyuck before entering the unsettled tension.

Taeyong tried to grab Jeno's hand. Tried to hush him and tell him the real reason why he did not tell the younger any details. Why he did not try to stop it. But when a punch met his jaw. He did not do anything. He was about to get punched once more when Minhyung came and dragged the raging Jeno away.

"Stop it Jeno." His brother said in a manner you would never hear him ever. Cold. Heartless. Emotionless. Dragging a crying Jeno is hard but dragging an angry and sad Lee Jeno is easy. Mark immediately left the scene. Leaving his brother standing awkwardly in the spectator's eyes. His jaw hurts a lot but his heart is hurting even more.

"Here." Taeyong looked up and saw Doyoung handing him a handkerchief. "He's just really upset. Don't take the punch in your heart."

"I deserve it."

"No, you don't. Please don't be silly hyung. We all know it's just Jeno's anger acting up." Doyoung wiped Taeyong's tears with his hands. "We all know very well that you don't deserve any of this. Even your dreams. You don't deserve them." Taeyong looked up at Doyoung, the younger's brown hair is shiny. But his eyes are tired and swollen. Probably from crying too. Sorry. He almost said. But how could he say sorry when he did not do anything to stop the accident that eventually became the reason for their tears.

"Let's get some fresh air." Doyoung grabbed him by the arm, just like how Mark did with Jeno. With firm but careful grasp.

\--

Taeyong could not fell asleep that night. Why did he not tell Jeno? Because it was too late? Because he's afraid? Because he knows how karma works? Because fate is cruel and he does want a duel with one? Because he knows it will just happen again and again until he can't finally stop it? Or… because he is selfish?

Taeyong was sprouting to be a beautiful successful lad when the vision started. It was the day before Valentines when he first dreamt of dead and bloody images. Red horrifying pictures displayed in his mind casually making him fall in the deep abyss of confusion. He later woke up that day crying and when he saw the rose his mother gave and left for him, he cried even louder. It was red. Red as the blood dripping down the guy's chest in his dreams. He can't see the face but he heard the voice. And it did not take him long enough to know that it was his pre-school teacher dying in front of a man who he assumes to be a thief from the nearby flower shop.

After a week, the news spread like wildfire. Taeyong's former teacher died in the hands of an unidentified man who tried to rob a flower shop.

Taeyong knew it wasn't anything special.

He thought of it as a curse. Suddenly knowing the due date of the people around him is something he can never comprehend. Both the when and the how terrifies him big time. Sometimes, the dream shows the peaceful death of the old couple next door. Sometimes, people die with a smile on their face like the pretty noona fighting the battle with leukemia for two years. Sometimes, it’s an accident like Jeno’s sister. But most of the time it’s cruel.

Ugly like fate. Horrible like his conscience. Rotten like his heart. Nasty like his pains.

That was far from being special. Nowhere near being one even. But what could he do, they just don’t stop. The dreams come. They always do. Falling in his candlelight, destroying the little flame and light serving as his guidance.

And now, now that all is left for him is to get drowned in another dosage of terrifying visions-- he looked up the white boring ceiling. Waiting for an answer. Waiting for another vision. Waiting for another guilt. Waiting for another curse.

And when it came. It came like a fire truck but without the loud sirens and huge hose of water. It came like a fire truck and hit him hard. Making him stumble forward. He did not open his eyes. Afraid to see things but who is he kidding? He does not need his eyes to see.

Water. Everything is water. He feels like drowning. He moved his hands freely and felt how incredible it is to thrust his hand gracefully. He smiled. But he felt something tugging him upward. And when he finally opened his eyes. He was greeted by caramel eyes, pale face and brown hair. There's panic in the other's eyes. Kicking his feet and trying to push both himself and Taeyong out of the water. But Taeyong shook his head. Firmly. He decided to intertwine his hands with the other. Despite the chill water around them, the hand is warm. Warmer than Minhyung’s. The guy's expression softened and before Taeyong can even memorize the stranger’s face and how the hand feels in his hand. He woke up.

As usual, there is sweat. As usual, tears are falling. As usual, it’s about death.

"So, it's me this time?" He asked no one. Taeyong laughed and thought of how much this might be his karma for not putting up a great fight with fate. Maybe this is how it will all end. He thought. As he tried replaying the vision, his mind drifted to the guy drowning with him. Brown hair. Caramel eyes. White skin. Soft jaw. Pale lips. Soft hands.

Jaehyun. The last thing muttered with such emotion and warry before sleep takes him away. Jaehyun. His dreams repeated. His sanity wrote at the corner of his mind.

There are some words he'll never learn to spell. Forgiveness. Safe heaven. Or maybe even the drowning guy's name is among them.

**Jaehyun.**

 


	2. two

02

 

For Lee Taeyong, waking up after a vivid dream of death is a fiery red ten-wheeler truck with a pregnant distorted body. It's _unimaginable_. It just doesn't make sense. It's overall wicked. It's an ugly comparison. But since that specific vivid dream of death just so happens to be about a certain twenty three year old writer with dark huge obsidian brown eyes, Lee Taeyong just nonchalantly shrugged--throwing the composed earlier horrid comparison somewhere in the deep black dark corner of his mind-- and decided to just compare it with a _kitten_.

A kitten with an obnoxious life ahead.

A kitten born with the curse of the world. 

A cute little tricolor kitten recklessly abandoned by its previous hot-headed owner. Vulnerable to the freezing cold of the streets, exposed to the strong winds of the melancholic rain, and weak to the atrocious cruelty of the wilderness.

Maybe Lee Taeyong really is a kitten. Just learning how to sweetly purr people who pets him in a gentle manner not minding his dirty ears and equally muddy paws, jump from excitement when a kind stranger offers him food to help him soothe his growling painful empty stomach, smell the enticing aroma of his favorite cat food, and sing his favorite mewls to the deaf crowd that is the wilderness. Maybe his unlucky soul was still just trying to learn all of those tricks. But Taeyong is an unlucky tricolor kitten, for a blazing red car with non-functioning headlights destroyed his frail body in a gruesome manner. Wild. Wild. Cruel. Bloody. Red.

"Hyung. Are you awake?" A soft knock from his door was heard. Soft unlike his muffled cries of help. Soft unlike the crippling corner of his sanity. Soft unlike his shielded heart. Soft unlike his earsplitting mewls.

That soft knock stopped him from his internal monologue of ugly comparisons (and uglier reality). Taeyong brushed his bangs and looked at the direction of the sound. Similar to the scene from that specific lonesome night just a few days ago, Minhyung is standing with his polite hands on his side and calming warm persona that melts Taeyong’s cold freezing dreams. It was just like that one night. The only difference is that-- it was the sun shining its usual iridescence outside instead of the sad gloomy glow of the moon minutes away from bidding the impending goodbye.

Taeyong nodded to signal Mark that he is already awake and that the younger did not disturb him from his not-so-peaceful-sleep. He stood up, hurriedly tidied his bed, fixed his messy hair and calmed his pounding emotions. Taeyong looked at his younger brother again, silently signaling him to come inside. "Yup. I am already up. What is it?"

"Gongmyung hyung is going to be a father soon." The younger suddenly informed him. It looks like Minhyung is having a hard time keeping the approaching sweet smile from happening. Finally. It's a good news. Taeyong deeply sighed. Happy that at the very least a good news started his little brother’s day. Unlike his. But he can settle for that right now. "I believe it will be around February next year." Mark added. 

"Oh." Taeyong replied a bit surprised by the suddenness of the situation while slowly trying to form coherent congratulations for the shared good news and the people involved. It feels just like yesterday when the pair tied the knot at the silent town church somewhere in Busan with Taeyong being one of the many guests who have witnessed how much love beautifully spurred from the lovely couples eyes. They deserve such news. They surely do. Taeyong silently prays and hopes that no misfortune awaits them anytime soon. "That's great.” He smiled. Half genuine. Half filled with envy. “Soojung noona and Gongmyung hyung would make great parents. And Doyoung would probably be a very sweet uncle too. I still remember how much he babies Jeno."

“Yeah. Jaemin was afraid of him because Doyoung hyung thinks Jeno is a toddler.” Mark lightly shrugged as he was reminiscing the playful memory of his friends and the never ending tantrums from Jeno’s _dad_ , as what they would like to call Doyoung. Minhyung smiled and made his way to his brother with hopeful eyes. "I dreamed about it last night. You know, Soojung noona giving birth to a healthy baby boy and Gongmyung hyung crying. I swear he looks really funny I almost laughed in my sleep." Silence enveloped them before Minhyung decided to finally break the bubble of million concerns twirling in his mind. "Hyung. How about you?"

"What about me?" Taeyong looked at Mark. Anxious about the upcoming query itching at his younger brother’s mouth. “What about me?” He repeated as if that will make his younger brother drop the concerned gaze somewhere else but him.

"What did you dream about?"

"I--" The older stopped himself. It would be a lie if he won’t say that he is tempted to tell Mark about his dream from last night. Water. Floating two bodies. Together. Soft jaw. Soft eyes. Chestnut hair. Warm hands. Him. Dying. _Jaehyun_. Hopefully, Mark can help him decide on what to do with the information the last night’s vision gave him. But as Taeyong was mentally listing the pros and cons of telling Mark about the dream from former night his irrational fear ate him. Wholly. Not letting his mind drift away from the idea of lying and pretending that everything is okay.

"They did not come." Taeyong lied. This isn’t the first time he lied to his brother, he did that countless of times already but he still feels utterly guilty nonetheless. Mark is gullible so not telling him the obvious ugly truths is not so bad of an idea. Limitless apologies were already formulating inside Taeyong’s mind as he saw how an even bigger smile is finding its way in Minhyung’s youthful face.

"Really?" The younger sounds delighted to hear Taeyong's lie. Minhyung showed him the sweet soft smile the younger was trying to conceal since the moment he came inside Taeyong's bedroom. That innocent sweet smile. "I'm glad." Mark sighed a heavy sigh of relief. He looks seriously over the moon by the supposedly good news, which in fact is just a constructed lie to feed the creeping growing horror inside Taeyong’s rationality. "I'm really really glad. What happened last week destroyed us. All of us. I hope your dreams won’t visit you again."

"I hope so too." Taeyong tried to smile. Aware that the dreams won’t come anymore. Half glad that it’s over. Half sad that it just went down to this disappointing ending.

 

\--

Mark has always been easy to fool.

It is already painfully engraved in his nature. You can tell him that you saw a white raven and he would believe you in an instant. Without even bothering about searching about the impossibility of such. You can tell him about aliens and he would be delighted to also tell you about his whatever beliefs regarding the subject of extra celestial being living in this cosmos. Believing everything that comes out of the mouth of the people he trusts or just people in general. He can’t detect lies the same way Taeyong can’t put his heart to opening up. The faith Mark gives to people is something that Taeyong envies over his brother, he wonders what it feels like but he decides not to ponder over that though too long. Not when a whole Kim Dongyoung is looking at him with his scrutinizing bunny-like gaze ready to peel Taeyong’s cover and reveal the ugly reality of tomorrows that will never come to the world anymore. Taeyong is lucky that he doesn’t have to explain the details from the dreadful last dream to his brother. But maybe, fate just loves doing its job with not being generous with Taeyong.

"Something tells me you are not telling me the whole truth."

"When did I tell you the whole truth?” He almost laughed at how ridiculous the direction of their conversation is. Really. He isn’t expecting them to talk about such when of all people, Doyoung is aware of how much insecurity and fear creeps in him whenever such topic is laid out. “Dongyoung, you should know better that I never tell people about my dreams."

It was silent after that. Until Doyoung looked at him in the eye and said the words they never thought they’ll talk about. Ever. Again. "You told me about Jungwoo though.”

It was weird. Hearing an old friend’s name. It was painful. Reminiscing the ‘what ifs’ of what could have been. It was cold. Feeling the chilly air of Seoul without the aid of the hot chocolate Taeyong had finished sipping since a few moments ago. “Yes. I told you about him.”

“Then, what’s stopping you now?”

It is unfair but he really needs someone he can vent all of this out.

“Jaehyun.” Suddenly Taeyong mumbled out the name that had been effortlessly rolling off his tongue since few nights ago. “I’ll tell you about Jaehyun.”

“Jaehyun who?”

“Fair skin, deep dimples, sweet smile, chestnut hair, warm hands.”

“What nonsense are you saying right now?”

“In a way, this Jaehyun guy is the complete antonym of Jungwoo.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jungwoo died in the safe warm heaven of his home. Jaehyun will die in an open vast space of some sea or ocean or any body of water. Jungwoo died willing and ready. Jaehyun seems to be struggling for survival. Jungwoo died alone but—“ Taeyong stopped not wanting to tell his friend about the whole thing. It is scary remembering how painful his lungs are screaming at him but it is even scarier remembering how fate is singlehandedly playing with his unfortunate cards right now. Kicking him out with the force of a Trojan willing to fight everything in doubt of its power.

“I’m not really curious about this Jaehyun guy and I’m not that fond of reminiscing about Jungwoo either---“

“Dongyoung-ah. Listen to me.” Suddenly there are tears singing its way out the corner of his dark obsidian eyes. Suddenly it all feels too heavy, too constricting, and too arduous. With oppressive tears and viscous emotions, Taeyong started his narration. “It has been a few days since my last vision came. Mark is starting to get worried but he is happy now that it is temporarily over for me. But Doyoung-ah, they stopped because…”

Doyoung hummed. A confirmation that he is all ears to what the older is going to say.

“They stopped because I am next.”

An inaudible question of what is happening is heard through the thick walls of fate and misfortune. The two can just only cry harder at such adversity. “I’m going to die holding hands with this Jaehyun guy while he tries to save me. I’m going to die not fighting for my life. I’m going to die feeling the coldness of the void. Dongyoung, I’m going to die while this person dying by my side tries to do the impossible. I don’t know while he was trying to help both of us when he can just leave me alone in the cold. I don’t even know who he is. But in the end, I’m going to die. With him. With _Jaehyun._ This is it. The end of the visions. This is it. My very own finish line. I’m gonna fucking die. And that hurts me so much because this is the ending I knew I deserved.”

It was crazily quiet after that. With nothing but Taeyong’s muffled sobs, Dongyoung’s heavy breathing and the usual café noises are filtering the humid air. It was like they both lost their ability to think of coherent consoling words they both can offer for each other. It wasn’t like there is a tower separating them from each other per se but a brick was probably hastily thrown square on their heads without a protective helmet, making them pause the impending flow of comfort they both crave for just so they can soothe the pain inflicted to them. 

“When you saw Jungwoo's end, I tried to stop it. Because stopping it would mean that we can be together for a longer period of time. You told me how it happened and I prevented him from being near the possible dangers. I was pretty obvious with my intention and he caught the gist immediately. Did not take him long enough, Jungwoo’s a smart guy. He read through my eyes, my vivid concerns and my hurried actions.”

Dongyoung did not say anything after that. Taeyong almost interrupted him but Doyoung hushed him and continued. “You know what's funny? I was willing to save him. We were just starting to date. God, it was just a month after I asked him out. I was willing to go against fate. I was willing to stop everything and trade his life with mine. But he stopped me and broke up with me. But that’s not the funny part yet, Jungwoo he broke up with me with a smile on his face ready for the sudden goodbye.” He paused. Messily wiped his ugly tears and smiled through the pain obviously painted in his doe eyes. “Hyung. I did not argue for the same reason you did not tell Jeno about his sister’s death.”

“Deep down you are uncertain, weirded out and afraid while he was ready to die.” Taeyong continued for him. Dongyoung nodded at the statement, not trusting his voice anymore. If there is something that both of them share in common it is the fact that they are both powerless and they chicken their way out to everything. Dongyoung thought he was strong but he is just a weak soul battling with fate with no weapon or so.

“But you, Taeyong hyung, you are both of us combined. Afraid, willing to fight but ready to die as well. You have enough courage to tell me this now and I know you’ll have enough courage to stop everything this time. We don’t have Jungwoo here with us anymore but I know he’ll try to convince you to save yourself because he wants you to put up a good fight with fate, the same way we could have done before.”

“I know. But it’s not easy.”

“It’s never going to be easy. I tried it once. Believe me, I almost lost my mind. My everything. And partly, I really did lost my everything. But someday, after all this, maybe we can look back with a smile plastered on our face and maybe that way Jungwoo will proudly smile at us too.”

“I—I don’t know how.” He honestly stated because clueless is what he really he. He doesn’t even know why fate suddenly wants to warn him about his death and why he is with someone he doesn’t even know.

Dongyoung’s grip on his ceramic mug tightened. He straightened his posture before looking straight in the writer’s eyes. It was emotional. Like someone wants to finally and honestly ask him about how painful his dreams are. It was thrilling. Like a boring movie finally approaching its long-awaited climax. “Let’s find this Jaehyun guy hyung. You said he was trying to save you. Might as well save him too.”

But of course his pessimism is something that will never leave the scene. “Dongyoung. Finding Jaehyun won’t change anything.”

“You’re right. It will change everything.”

They both held into the promise of somedays with Jungwoo proudly smiling and happier than ever. They both hoped for somedays of safe haven. Someday. Someday, Taeyong will finally know the exact reason behind all this horrid life. Someday, he will definitely be able to distinguish visions with reality. Someday, he will find out who Jaehyun is. Someday, he will be free. Someday. He's afraid of the fact that it may never come.

 

  _Someday_. He hates that word

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> slow updates cuz the plot is as messy as my whole life. this is basically the original idea for inevitable vision late inception but ur homegurl decided to change things for my nomin fic and i don't want to waste this prompt so hello jaeyong.


End file.
